Beyond Mysterious
by Mika3
Summary: An American boy, who is obsessed with anime, is knocked unconscious one night while with friends. When he awakes he finds himself in Japan in the year 4002. Rated PG for language.


Character Profiles  
  
*****My fanfics are based on different Anime shows, but I have to say that Fushigi Yuugi and Rurouni Kenshin are my favs. I add my own flavor to my writing and I also make up my own characters (I'm afraid of getting sued for copy right stuff and what not), so before I write anything, I'll give out my characters profiles! Oh one more thing I'll give you a plot outline really quick! OK, an American boy (whom loves anime) is knocked unconscious one night while with friends and when he awakes he finds himself if the very far future from the year 2002,not only is it now the year 4002, but he's in anime Japan and humans have developed dramatically. Some are hybrids between different species and some just have powers that they can't explain. He encounters some of these new people and finds many adventures while staying in this new and mysterious place, but is this place real or just a figment of his unconscious mind.*****  
  
The Twins~  
  
Name: Tori/ F Birth date: April 4 Age: 18 Blood type: O+ Height: 5'6" Hair Color: Golden Eye Color: Silver Hobby: Singing Talent: Healing touch Dream: To be with her brother forever  
  
Name: Chi/ M Birth date: April 4 Age: 18 Blood type: O- Height: 6'5" Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Golden Hobby: Torture/playing flute Talent: Death touch Dream: Stay with his sister forever  
  
Tori and Chi may be twins, but they're complete opposites, except when it comes to their dreams. They were one of the first test tube babies that had something go wrong with their DNA that suddenly caused them to have amazing powers. Both have a small figure on opposite hands that is the symbol for their talent. Tori wears a white glove over her left hand and Chi wears a black on over his right. They both have extremely high senses kinda like Spiderman. They are Seniors at a high academic school (they were held back in their early years) called Kawairashii University, they have no parents, but stay in the rooms the school offers freely to all it's students and they both depend on one another for comfort and safety.  
  
Name: Mika Birth date: March 10 Age: 16 Blood type: O+ Height: 5'6" Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Hobby: Being damsel in distress, whining Talent: Can fly/knows very little magic Dream: Marry Kantana  
  
Mika is actually my nick-name, so this indeed is me and real facts about me (except the part about flying, knowing magic, and marrying Kantana). My character is one of the Hybrid humans and she was born with magnificent white wings. Also, deep within her is a dormant power that is only revealed when her will power is very high. Mika is the baby of the group, but is still a Senior at the same school as Chi and Tori. she also has no parents and staying in the dorms at the school with her best friend Rouni Kokasama, a.k.a. "Roo." She has a great boyfriend, Kantana, and plans on marrying him when she graduates.  
  
Name: Kantana Birth date: April 21 Age: 19 Blood type: AB Height: 6'2" Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Deep green Hobby: Fighting Talent: Martial arts/ Swords man-ship Dream: Marry Mika, become strongest man alive  
  
Kantana is the only person who has parents, but they kicked him out when he was 14. He was trained since he was little to be a top of the line fighter for the Japanese Army. He has a mysterious sword that can absorb a magical power and fire it back at the person who sent it. Kantana is always getting in fights, but he was top student at Kawairashii University. He has already graduated, but since he has no place to stay the school offered him one of their rooms to him, but only if he paid them some kind of rent. He agreed so he now works at the Good Burger on the corner of 9th and Elmer Street. ^_~ He goes to college, but only stays at the high school dorms so he can be near Mika and because it's a lot cheaper than that College ones.  
  
Name: Rouni "a.k.a. Roo" Birth date: December 16 Age: 17 Blood type: A Height: 5'4" Hair Color: Black/ Blue streaks Eye Color: Blue-Green Hobby: Writing Talent: Qui blasts Dream: Find out about past  
  
Roo had parents and lived happily with them until she was about 3 when some men came to her house and killed her parents. Her mother hid her and kept her safe so after the men left, before her mother died she gave Roo an enchanted Emerald necklace. The last thing her mother said to her was "When you are older the power will unfold and you will know...." (confusing I know, I really don't get it myself). Ever since that horrible night Roo has looked for the men that were responsible for the injustice deaths they caused. When she is really mad (she usually doesn't get mad) the emerald will glow and she is given the power to protect herself in any way, so that means using Qui blasts. She is the first to find Ace when he arrives, and develops feelings for him, but refuses to tell him so.  
  
Name: Andrew Thatch "Ace" Birth date: January 2 Age: 17 Blood type: B Height: 6'0" Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Hobby: Watching Anime, drawing Anime, listening to Anime soundtracks. He really likes anime! Talent: Can flash the sexiest smile that makes all the girls swoon Dream: To become a top anime artist  
  
Ace was the most popular boy at is High school in Idaho, but was always goofing off or getting himself into trouble. He's really into Anime and he and his friends have anime all-nighters. On night while on his way to one of these parties, he's knocked unconscious. When he wakes up he's in a completely new place and, things don't look quite right. When he finds out he's in Japan he freaks out. He gets used to his new home quickly with the help of Roo. He totally falls for Roo and tells her so, but she says she has no feelings for him in that way (haha or does she??) He stays in the dorm with Kantana and even starts school at Kawairashii University. He is so happy with his new life, but still something doesn't seem right and he does miss his own world. He begins to believe that where he is, is his imagination going wild while he's unconscious. Is that true or could he really had gone hundreds of years into the future to find a whole new culture of humans? 


End file.
